cyborg009fandomcom-20200214-history
0013 (CS)
Cyborg 0013 (real name unknown) is a minor antagonist of the 2001 anime Cyborg 009: The Cyborg Soldier. A kind-hearted cyborg in the shape of a pudgy boy in his mid-to-late teens, 0013 was originally one of Joe Shimamura's childhood friends. He was converted and used by Black Ghost early in his life, but ends up going rogue and betrays them. Appearance 0013 is a young teenager possibly the same age or older than Joe, with a rotund stomach, skinny arms, a round nose, round cheeks with "blush" marks, and short brown hair that continuously hide his eyes. He wears a pair of brown shoes, black pants, and a light yellow, long-sleeved sweatshirt with a white-red stripe running across his stomach. Personality History 0013 was originally one of the church orphans who befriended Joe Shimamura when they were very young. Like many children, he also disappeared after he was adopted, when in reality 0013 was kidnapped by Black Ghost to be turned into a cyborg. When Joe's foster father, a Catholic priest, discovered this and tried to expose the child trafficking ring, Black Ghost sent one of their agents to "silence" him and burn his church to the ground. Joe, who was the only one to be there at the time of the murder, was wrongfully framed and kidnapped, and was later transformed into "009". Joe would never find out about his fellow orphans, including 0013, until years later. After reuniting with an adult Yasu, one of the few surviving children, he discovered that his childhood friends had vanished after they were given for adoption; however, there was no official record of their adoption, and the "families" were fabricated. They soon met with 0013, who Yasu had been bothering for his bread. Even though 0013 now worked for Black Ghost, he killed many of the assassins who were meant to assist him, refused to kill Dr. Kozumi, and even helped 009 to save a little girl caught in the crossfire. After he was defeated by 009, 0013 decided to kill himself by destroying the robot via plunging it into the ocean, believing that it was the only way to escape from Black Ghost's control. 009 managed to retrieve 0013 from the submerged robot, but it was too late to save him. In a final conversation with 009, he asked him his name, but died before he could answer with his own. 009 kept the wooden rabbit that 0013 had given to him, and reflected upon him as proof that not all their enemies were evil. It is later stated that Dr. Gilmore had considered 0013 to be a prospective team member, had things worked out differently. Abilities Cyborg 0013 was given psychic abilities, which could be seen in the form of telepathy, where he could project his thoughts. His telepathy was also connected to a giant robot that he speaks through, and which can become invisible. Like 009, 0013 can accelerate using a switch, but to a level where it appears there is more than one of him. Gallery File:0013_ModelSheet.png|0013's Model Sheet File:13_Robo_ModelSheet.png|0013's 13 Robo Notes *While 0013 is silent in the manga aside from the unintelligible grunts and gibberish he speaks in trying to voice words, this incarnation of 0013 does speak minimally but more coherently. This in turn throws a bit of complication into the reason that he destroyed his robot; in the manga, 0013 relied on the robot as his sole means of communication due to his speech disability and the fact that it was triggered to explode if he was sensed to betray Black Ghost, which necessitated his drive to sacrifice himself. In this incarnation, it would appear more that he only destroyed it and drowned himself in his belief that he could never leave Black Ghost. *In the original end credits of the first season, there is an illustration of 0013 wearing the trademark red 00 Cyborg uniform with a yellow scarf, saluting the audience. This image is meant to convey what would have happened to 0013 had he lived and joined with the others, and is re-used in "Gilmore's Notes" to make this point. Category:Black Ghost Category:Cyborgs Category:Cyborg Soldier Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Male characters Category:Cyborg Soldier Characters